FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a data stream of a transport stream multiplexer in an MPEG television broadcast station. As shown, video data and audio data are respectively processed by a video decoder 110 and an audio decoder 150 to respectively generate a video elementary stream (video ES) and an audio elementary stream (audio ES), which are then respectively processed by a packetizer 120 and a packetizer 150 to respectively generate a video packetized elementary stream (video PES) and an audio packetized elementary stream (audio PES). Through a transport stream multiplexer 130, the video PES and audio PES are divided into a plurality of packets of a fixed length of 188 bytes, and are multiplexed with program specific information (PSI)/service information (SI) and a system time clock signal into a single transport stream (e.g., MPEG) receiving-end device (not shown).
Each radio frequency (RF) signal transmitted by an MPEG television broadcast station generally includes a plurality of programs. For each of the programs, the television broadcast station evenly distributes the video packets, audio packets, closed captioning packets and system information packets in a staggered manner to generate the transport stream. In live broadcast, a television program can be viewed after performing corresponding video/audio decoding through the MPEG receiving-end device. When a recording function is activated, the MPEG receiving-end device stores a user-selected program to a file system. However, in the recorded program stored into the file system, relative timings between previously matched packets are disordered such that decoded audio data and video data may not be synchronized to undesirably affect playback quality of the recorded program.